I'm From The Future
by C00kie L0ver
Summary: what if when evryone was starting to trust chris and some one from the future comes and messes that up? after chriscrossed before prince charmed. Not what it sounds like! r
1. Melinda

I DON'T own Charmed sadly. It belong to other people that are not me. OK?

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

There Piper was flipping the pages of the book of shadows for the 15th time this week looking for someone that would dare turn Wyatt evil. Wyatt himself was sat in the corner of the attic playing with his toys, when with no warning the wall at the far end of the attic began to glow blue as a young girl no more than 18 came flying though.

"oh! That hurt." the long brown hair girl said as she laded on the ground in front of Piper.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked with a look of shock on her face.

"I'm …Melinda…I'm from the….future." Melinda answered.

"what" Piper asked as Chris orbed in.

"Melinda?" Chris questioned as he help her to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Chris it's not safe for me in the future any more, Wyatt, he's killed everyone." Melinda answered holding her stomach.

"err, Chris if you don't mind me asking but who the hell is this?" Piper snapped at Chris hoping this time to get an answer.

"This is Melinda my little sister from the future." said Chris as he guided Melinda to the sofa. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine as long as Wyatt doesn't try to kill me again, which I don't think he'll be able to now I'm in the past." she said as she looked at baby Wyatt still playing with his toys.

"wait, did you say Wyatt?" asked Piper but before she could get an answer Leo orbed in.

"Piper I'm so sorry but I can't take Wyatt I have to follow Chris I think he's up to something again." Leo said not seeing Chris and Melinda on the Sofa.

"Leo we have bigger problems than Chris right now." piper said pointing to the people sitting on the sofa.

"so Leo doesn't trust you in any time then." Melinda said to Chris with a smile on her face.

Leo turn around at that "oh Chris….I meant a different Chris not you…. Someone else, um who is she?"

"Ok people for one I don't like people pointing at me I think that it is one of the rudest things that a person can do and my name is Melinda, I'm from the future." Melinda snapped at everyone In the room.

"Oh sorry." Leo said

Piper ignoring Leo "Did you say that Wyatt was trying to kill you?" shock with written all over her face as she looked at Melinda.

"yer, he's umm evil in the future and because Chris is trying to stop him, he's been coming after me trying to find Chris." Melinda now looking at Chris, "which I have to say he's found out. Chris he knows

you're here in the past."

"WHAT?" Chris yelled at Melinda.

"I'm so sorry Christopher he found me and cast a spell to hear my thoughts and I was thinking about you being in the past and not being able to help me and well with the spell, he found out and is coming for both of us now." Melinda replied with her sorry face on.

"Wait Wyatt's coming here?" Leo question.

"Melinda how could you be so stupid?" asked Chris.

"Oh I'm sorry Chris it's not like I have everything to take care of in the future too you know." Melinda snapped back.

"Oh great we're screwed!" Chris implied.

"no we're not we can find a way to stop Chris."

"Mel no we can't he's way to powerful." Chris said as he stood up from the sofa.

"Leo go and get my sisters please." Piper ordered. Leo orbed out and was back with Phoebe and Paige in a second, but before anyone could say a word the back wall started to glow blue again and a tall blonde man came though.

"Well is this one big happy Family I see before me?" the tall man asked looking around the room.


	2. Finding Out

Hope you liked the first chapter. oh and if there are any typos it's cause i can't spell very well Sorry!!!!!

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Everyone looked round at the tall man but before anyone could ask who he was Melinda waved her arm and send him flying in to the wall.

"Leo get everyone out of here now!" Melinda ordered as she looked at Leo then Back to the tall man flicking her hands and trying to blow him up.

"Who the hell..." Pheobe started but couldn't finish because Leo had orbed her, Piper and Paige out of the attic.

"Chris get baby Wyatt out of here" Melinda ordered agian.

Chris ran over to baby Wyatt but he put his force fuild up sending chris backwards.

"I told you I would be coming back for you Melinda." said the tall man in a very calm voice.

"CHRIS GET OUT OF HERE OR WYATT WILL KILL YOU!" Melinda yelled to her big brother as he was getting to his feet.

"Oh i don't think so." Wyatt said waving his hand and sending chris flying into melinda. By now baby Wyatt had seen he was in danger and orbed to Piper and he's aunts who were at P3.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"Who were those two Piper?" Pheobe asked

"Well the girl was Chris' little sister and i think the guy was well... Wyatt." Piper answered trying to beleave it herself.

"WHAT? Wyatt as in him?" Paige asked pointing to baby Wyatt who had orbed in a minute a go.

"Who ever he is we have to go back and save Chris and Melinda." Leo said the the three sisters who all looked at him like he had just walked into the club naked.

"Ok i agree with Leo, we need to save Chris and, what was her name again?" Paige asked

"Melinda." Piper answered

"Oh. So we go back to the manor and save Chris and Melinda from Wyatt." Paige said taking Pheobe's hand and orbing out as Leo took Pipe's hand and orbed out to with baby Wyatt in Piper's arms.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"WYATT NO LET GO OF HIM!" Melinda screamed at Wyatt who had his arm up in the air. Chris was floating i mid air gasping for breath.

"Don't you dare order me around." Wyatt replied as he tked Melinda against a wall of the attic. Piper, Pheobe and Paige orbed in with leo and baby Wyatt.

"Wyatt please stop, he's your little brother, you can't kill him you promised mom." Melinda said not seeing Piper and everyone standing behind her.

"What?" Piper Replied with a blank face.

"Fine but i'll be back Melly." Wyatt said dropping Chris and orbing out. Melinda ran over to Chris and sat beside him.

"Are you ok Chris?" Melinda asked. She still hadn't seen everyone that was standing behind her but Chris did but didn't tell her.

"Melinda he's going after baby him." Chris said with Melinda helping him to his feet.

"Did you say Chris was Wyatt's little brother and that would make you Wyatt's little sister which means your all my kids." Piper said trying to get her brian to catch up with her mouth.

"See I knew you coming here would mean something bad would happen." Chris said to his little sister but she just looked at the floor.

"So sue me Chris i'm not the one who went back to the past leaving the rest of my family to look after themself, am I?" Melinda said back to Chris with anger on her face. "and yes Piper WE are your kids."

"OH MY GOD can you not keep your mouth shut for 2 seconds Mel!? Chris yelled at Melinda.

"HEY Chris don't yell at your little sister like that." Leo said. Everyone looked at him in shock including Chris and Melinda because they hadn't heared their dad yell at them in 8 years.

"Ok i think we should all calm down and maybe take this down stairs?" Pheobe said trying to be the peace maker before the two siblings could start to fight with each other again.

"Sorry aunt Phoebe can't we have to stop Wyatt before he messes up our timeline by doing some thing evil." said Mel as she went to the Book flipping through the pages hoping to find something to help with Wyatt.

With that baby Wyatt started to cry.

"Oh don't worry little guy I won't let anyone hurt you ever." Piper spoke for the first time after Melinda had confurmed that Chris and her were Piper's kids.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Underworld

Wyatt was walking up and down a cave trying to think of a way to stop his little brother and sister from saving him because as far as Wyatt was consurened he didn't need saving. About 1 second later a demon simmered in.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked the demon.

"I have about 20 demons outside wanting to help you kill the Charmed ones sir." the demon said with a grin on his face as he bowed to Wyatt.

"Good send them in." Wyatt replied.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

so how did you like it i know it took a while but i had a writers block for like a week!!!!!! Oh and hey if you are liking the idea about a Spin-off about Wyatt and Chris then Go to for more info.


End file.
